A Concert in Ikebukaro?
by BlackRoseAnime
Summary: Miku,The Vocaloids,and even a few UTAUs have gone to Ikebukaro to preform a concert! What happens when their bus breaks down and they have to stay in Ikebukaro? It get's even worse when a few of them find love like no other.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up already KAITO!" MEIKO's yell could be heard from the kitchen.

"But Mei-chan!" KAITO whined.

Miku walked in and looked at the two older Vocaloids.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Screamed a loud,slightly robotic voice.

"Miki." KAITO mumbled.

"Miki-sama please calm down." Said a girlish voice but was still male.

"Fine Piko." Mumbled Miki as she walked down the steps with Piko behind her.

"Miku-sama!" A little girl voice yelled as someone jumped on Miku's back.

"Hi Yuki" Miku giggled at the school girl.

Kiyoteru,Luka,Gumi,Gakupo,Yuma,Mizki,and IA walked down as well.

"Where's CUL?" Piko asked.

"I got it." Miki mumbled,walking back up the stairs.

Miku counted down on her fingers. "3. 2.1."

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED CUL!" Miki yelled from upstairs.

"Gha!" CUL exclaimed as she fell off the bed.

Miki slung her over her shoulder as she carried her down the steps.

"Now when are the UTAUs getting here?" IA asked.

There was a knock on the door. Teto Kasane,Ted Kasane,Ritsu Namine,Rook,Tei Sukone,Miko Ooka,and Ruko Yukone were at the door. They were the Viperloids and got the most recognition as UTAUs.

Piko walked up to the door and answered it. "Hey guys. Come on in." He smiled.

"What about me?" Said a tomboyish voice as a girl with long blonde hair and neko ears walked up.

"Oh. Hello Neko Kanochi." Teto said softly.

"Sup Teto." She grinned at the Kasane girl and looked at Piko. "Hey." She mumbled to him.

Piko nodded and looked at the girl.

"Anyway. Can we come in?" Asked the gruff voice that is Ted Kasane.

Piko nodded. "S-Sure." He moved out of the way but still had his eye on Neko.

Miku walked up,Yuki still on her back. "Who is this?" She looked to Neko.

"Oh this is-" Ruko began.

"Name's Neko Kanochi." Neko finished and grinned at Miku.

Miku nodded and walked into the living room. She had big news to announce to everyone.

Rin and Len walked down last.

"Len-kun~" Tei sang as she ran up and hugged the male Kagamine.

Rin glared at Tei and crossed her arms as Tei put Len down. Everyone walked into the room and looked at Miku. "Well Miku said she had something she needed to tell us." KAITO said,looking at the teal head.

Miku nodded and looked at KAITO. "Yes. The news is..."

Everyone got impatiant as they looked at Miku.

"Spit it out Hatsune!" Said three female voices as two girls walked down the stairs. One with long black hair and red eyes,one with yellow hair and yellow eyes who was texting,and one with silver hair and red eyes.

"Ah Neru,Haku,Zatsune so nice to see you." Teto mumbled.

"Anyway. The news is..." Miku began


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and I do not own Durarara!,UTAU,Vocaloid,and any of the Fanloids. But maybe if I...Nope. I don't own them sadly.**_

* * *

"Yeah? Yeah?" Zatsune asked,tapping her foot with no patiance.

"Shut up Zatsune." Said a voice as 5 boys who looked like Kaito walked down. The one who had said it was Zatsune's crush,Akaito Shion.

"S-Sorry Akaito." Zatsune looked down with a huge blush on her face.

"You were saying Miku?" Nigaito looked at the teal head.

"We're going to Ikebukaro for a concert." Miku said.

Teto,Ted,and Neko's eyes widened.

"Ikebukaro? I've hard things about that town. Not a good place." Ted mumbled.

"Yeah. Gang activity is high there." Neko said.

"And theirs this guy named Izaya Orihara and they call him the Informant and this other guy named Shizuo Hiewajima is always after him!" Teto grinned.

"How do you know that?" Yuma asked.

"I do my homework." Neko smirked at Yuma,causing a light blush to appear on his face.

"So we're going to Ikebukaro!" Len and Rin cheered.

Tei smiled slightly and looked over at Ritsu. "Ritsu are you okay? You look pale."

Sure enough the crossdressing UTAU was pale. "N-Nothing." He said to the Yandere UTAU.

Tei nodded and looked back to the Kagamine twins.

"We leave in a hour. Everyone pack!" Miku yelled as everyone scurried to their rooms to get ready.

Everyone came out in about one hour with at least two suitcases.

"Ready?" Miku asked everyone.

"Yep!" Everyone exclamed.

The bus was parked outside,waiting for everyone.

Everyone piled into the bus with a grin on their faces.

Neko scooted next to Piko and grinned slightly at him. Piko blushed and looked at the UTAU.

Miki pulled Piko close to her,glaring at Neko.

Neko glared back and looked over to Kiyoteru,grinning and scooting over to him as well.

Kyoteru blushed and looked at Neko with a small smile. "H-Hi."

"Hey hot stuff."

Meiko glared at Neko and Neko smirked. "So are you free later tonight? I happen to know a awesome place in Ikebukaro."

"Uh. Actually Meiko and I-" Kiyoteru got cut off.

"Why not ditch that old Vocaloid 1 and chill with a UTAU?" Neko grinned.

Meiko was furrious now. "YOU BITCH!" She yelled,jumping on Neko.

^^^^^^^^^^ Ikebukaro ^^^^^^^^^^^^

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA" The yell of that name filled the area of Ikebukaro once again.

Yes. Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima were at it again.

Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara were watching Masaomi Kida flirt with girls using his cheezy pick up lines.

"THE VOCALOIDS ARE COMING TO IKEBUKARO!" Yelled a girl as she looked at her friend. Her friend grinned. "And the UTAUs and a few fanloids!" She yelled. Another girl came up. "And it's free!" She cheered.

Izaya,Shizuo,Anri,Mikado,Masaomi,and a few others had heard this. Their plans were set for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow. I have too much free time on my hands to have this up to 3 chapters already- Any way. I decided to make this into a series. It's gonna be the "Concert in-" Series. Vocaloids,UTAUs,and Fanloids being the main characters. Even though it'll most likely focus around like Neko Kanochi and any other UTAUs that need more love. So yeah. Enjoy~ _**  
**_Disclamer: I do not own Vocaloids,Fanloids,UTAUs,or Durarara. But I keep wishing it will happen. *Walks off with a shotgun* None of your beezwax._**

* * *

[_Vocaloid tour bus_]

Neko Kanochi grinned and Meiko growled.

"Meiko-san. Neko-sama. Please don't fight." Ritsu spoke up.

Neko and Meiko looked at the crossdressing UTAU then at each other.

Neko smirked and stood up,walking and sitting next to Rook.

Rook looked over to her and growled. What? He was a dog she was a cat. They didn't mix well.

Miku sighed as the bus jerked to a stop.

Luka grabbed onto Gakupo,Miku grabbed onto Kaito,Rin grabbed onto Len,Teto grabbed onto Ted,Meiko grabbed onto Kyoteru,and Miki grabbed onto Piko.

"Master! What happened?" Neko asked the UTAU master.

Kaito looked at the Vocaloid master. "Yeah!"

"We've broken down in Ikebukaro."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Teto jumped up and ran outside,looking around at the big city.

"Oh my god that's Kasane Teto.

"Kasane Teto?" People were whisping and pointing at the UTAU.

Ted walked out and wrapped a arm around his sister.

"KASANE TEDDDDDD" A bunch of girls yelled and a few fainted.

Then Kaito,Gakupo,and Len walked out.

"VANANA'N ICEEEEEE!" All the girls yelled and all of them fainted.

IA walked out and looked around.

"That's IA! The one who sang most of the Kagerou Project songs!"

"Like Outer Science?

"And Children Record!"

Now everyone was giggling or cheering.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" That name filled the air again.

Teto looked around and her eyes stopped on the Informant and former bartender.

The one with the fuzzy jacket ran into a ally.

"Izaya! Why don't you come out and play? I'm here to kick your smarty little ass." Shizuo growled.

"Too bad. I was hopping you and I could have some real fun together Shizu-chan~" The one with the jacket grinned.

Then a girl with manga in her hands squeeled. "Shizu-chan totally has the hots for Izaya! It's BOY LOVEEE!"

Gumi fangirled. "BOY LOVEEEEEE!" She grinned and ran up to the girl with the manga.

"OHMYGOD. YOU'RE GUMI MEGPOID!" Erika cheered.

"Yeah! The Vocaloid!" Gumi grinned.

Erika glomped her. "I LOVE YOUR SONG THE LAST REVOLVER!" Erika smiled.

Gumi smiled and blushed slightly. "Well I'm singing it tonight at a concert." She handed Erika a backstage pass. "Come stop by." She winked as a boy walked up next to Erika.

"Hm? Gumi Megpoid?" The boy grinned.

Gumi nodded and winked and Walker,walking off to her friends again.

"What happened Gumi?" Luka asked.

"I think I just made some Otaku friends." Gumi grinned.

"Hey Gumi! Wanna come with us?!" Erika grinned as she was climbing in the van.

Gumi nodded and ran up to them before a man with a beenie hat walked up to her.

"Um Hi." Gumi said.

"Dota-chin!" Erika grinned. "This is Gumi! Can she come with us?"

Kyohei looked at Gumi and sighed. "If you guys promise to behave-"

Walker and Erika nodded. "Yeah!"

Gumi grinned and climbed into the van with Kyohei,Erika,and Walker.

_'I just made some friends.' Gumi thought._


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter will focus more around Gumi with Erika,Walker,and Dota-chin._**

**_And there is slight chances that Gumiya/Gumo might somehow end up in Ikebukaro. If not then Yuri might be involved._**  
**_I still do not own Durarara,Fanloids,UTAUs,Vocaloids. DAMN IT WORLD. WHY DO HATE ME-_**  
**_Um I mean. ON WITH THE STORY-_**

* * *

Gumi grinned at the young Otakus in front of her.

"So my favorite song of yours is 'Sorry For Being a Closet Otaku'" Walker smiled.

"Mine is a tie with 'The Last Revolver', 'Panda Hero', and 'Poker Face'" Erika smiled.

"Those are all good ones." Gumi smiled slightly at the two of them then looked down at her white and orange skirt.

"Want a carrot?" Erika asked.

Gumi nodded quickly and took the carrot from Erika's hands. "Mine!" She yelled and started eating it.

Walker and Erika watched with big grins on their faces.

"What do you think of gangs?" Kyohei asked out of no where.

Gumi,Erika,and Walker all looked at him.

"What are you talking about Dota-chin-" Erika began.

"Oh." Walker said.

"I've always wanted to be in one!" She grinned.

Kyohei looked at her. "Really?" He asked.

Gumi nodded.

"We could...try and find a way to get you in one. Right Dota-chin." Erika looked up at the older man.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled to Erika before looking at Gumi. "Yeah. We could."

Meanwhile. Izaya was standing outside the parked van and had heard every word they said. He smirked and walked to his house to do a little information collecting.

"Namie~! I'm back~!" He grinned at his helper.

Namie looked at the oldest Orihara and sighed. "Hello Izaya." She said and looked back to the papers on her desk.

Izaya sat down at his computer and went on the internet,looking up 'Vocaloid Gumi Megpoid.' He picked out all the information he could,including her phone number.

Izaya found the membership message and sent it to Gumi.

_'Now let's see how our little Gumi likes being in the Dollars'_ Izaya thought with a smirk on his face._  
_

[_The Van_]

Gumi's phone vibrated as she picked it up and opened it. "One new mail?" She asked as she opened it,seeing a membership message for the Dollars. "What's the Dollars?" She asked Erika.

Erika looked at her phone. "It's a gang that Myself,Walker,and Dota-chin are in."

Gumi smirked and clicked yes. Then another message rang,giving her the password and her username was 'Green Note'

Erika smirked and Walker looked at Gumi.

"I'm now a member of the Dollars!" Gumi cheered.

Erika and Walker smiled as Kyohei had a small smile on his face.

"It's a color-less gang." Kyohei said.

"Yay! So I don't have to add anything to my clothes!" Gumi smiled.


End file.
